Blind Date
by StarkTony
Summary: Sandra and Strickland go on a date... rated T for the after party. Reviews welcome


She absolutely, without a doubt, hated blind dates. That bloody Yvonne from the cafe across the station had set her up, she wouldn't of agreed but she didn't have the correct change for the coffees that morning and had found herself agreeing to a date with Yvonne's mystery man. She half considered leaving, this mystery man had kept her waiting over 5 minutes. Officially not much of a wait, especially with the London traffic these days but it was long enough for a blind date.

Sandra stood up, her sleek black dress clung to her as she stood.

'Oh I hope you're not leaving on my account' a smooth voice said.

'Well I have waited for nearly 10 minutes now' Sandra snapped and turned around. Her eyes widened immediately, 'Sir?!' she exclaimed.

Robert Strickland immediately went red in the face, the flowers were now tightly held in his hand, 'Sandra' he whispered.

He had been expecting a blonde but not this particular one. Yvonne from the cafe had set him up with a knowing smile not ten seconds after he'd walked into the cafe. He didn't think that it would be Sandra. His mouth parted as the air around them stilled and he took in her form. A sleek black figure hugging dress clung to her, enhancing her chest. Robert blushed when he realised where he'd been staring so he moved his gaze to her face. Dark make up enhanced her bright blue eyes which, Robert saw were ablaze with embarrassment.

'Sandra I uhm, I'm sorry I'm late'.

The eyes softened slightly, 'it's okay, I thought my date had taken one look at me and walked off'.

'How could he ever do that?' Robert whispered, 'you look gorgeous'.

Sandra blushed, 'you don't look so bad yourself, even if I have seen all of those ties you own before'.

There it was, that hint of seduction Sandra always spoke with to him. That underlying seductive air that stained everywhere they were. The boys in the office often joked about it, even if they thought he was out of ear shot. He heard them and that little stunt Grace Pullman had pulled. _You make a very handsome couple_. He could still hear her voice now.

Sandra coughed bringing Robert out of his reverie.

'Sorry' he smiled and held out the flowers to her, 'for you, it's why I was late I wanted to get the perfect flowers for my date. Here allow me,' Robert smiled as he pulled out her seat.

'Thank you' Sandra smiled as she sat down and Robert pushed her in. She looked briefly at his hands, clean, trimmed, definitely a man who cared for his appearance. Her eyes glanced to a GUCCI watch, expensive tastes but he was on a higher salary pack than she was. She'd found that out when they'd help pay for Brian's treatment.

'Shall we order some wine?' Robert asked as he sat opposite her, he placed the flowers beside her so they wouldn't interfere with their dining experience.

'Anything white will do for me' Sandra said, they'd been to a few pubs together before. Not a lot but a few, enough to know each others' drinking habits.

'How about we go for a 2001 Sauvignon Blanc?'

Sandra nodded and smiled, 'thank you for the flowers, they're lovely'. They were lovely, absolutely gorgeous. Lilac lilies, not her favourite flower but these were beautiful; a few blue lilies were mixed into the lilac enhancing the lilac.

'Got any ideas for a starter?' Robert asked after ordering their drink.

'Hmm, I was thinking something along the lines of the soup special of the day. Yourself?'

'Mmm it's chicken and mushroom today so I think I might join you. My mum always used to make me that whenever I was sent home from school'.

'You were sent home from school?' Sandra's eyes widened, she'd never thought her boss would be the type to be sent home, 'what did you do?'

'Would you believe it if I told you I'd been in a few fights?'

'No' Sandra gasped, 'you? But you're so-'

'Goody goody? Posh Toff?'

'No' Sandra laughed, 'I just assumed you'd be the sort to keep your head down and study'.

'Well I was, but saying I've been in a few fights is better than saying I was the subject of said fights'.

Sandra stopped laughing, 'I uhm, well I'm sorry'.

Robert waved her apology away, 'it's not your fault, besides I soon toughened up. Got myself a little nickname' Robert frowned when he realised his mistake.

'A nickname?' Sandra grinned seductively, 'care to share?'

Robert chuckled, 'if you're good'.

'And if I'm not?' Sandra grinned.

Robert smirked, 'you'll find out' he winked as their starters were delivered.

Their date went smoothly, both parties having found the initial shock of seeing one another soon wore off and they began to talk about almost everything they could think of. Without realising it, it had gotten to 11pm and both had drunk a few too many glasses of wine.

'Taxi?' Robert asked, his voice slurring slightly, but not too much.

Sandra nodded as she picked up her flowers, 'this was lovely this date'.

'I must thank Yvonne, maybe buy her a coffee' Robert mumbled as Sandra steadied him before helping him into the taxi.

'But not from her cafe they can be a bit hit and miss'.

Robert laughed, a deep throaty laugh. It warmed Sandra to hear it, 'you should laugh more, it's lovely' she found herself saying. Robert smiled at her and leaned forwards, his lips were tantalizingly close, teasing her as he whispered, 'you make a few places of mine feel lovely'.

Sandra would've laughed had she not felt turned on by his sudden seductive voice, his usual soft upper class voice had now changed to a velvety, purring one. Sandra closed her eyes as her lips met his.

A fight for dominance and a battle of lust began as they held each other closer and deepened their kiss. Her fingers found his neck as she brought him closer, his fingers rested in her hair. 'God' he softly moaned as the taxi came to an abrupt stop, his stomach did somersaults as he pulled away from Sandra, her lips bruised with passion he looked at where they'd stopped outside of.

Her house.

He caught Sandra's grin and handed over more than enough money for the taxi before following her to her house.

The covers tangled them together as he ran his hand down her back, her soft breathing slowing every now and then telling him she was still awake. Her body pressed against his. Warm and inviting, soft and every inch beautiful.

'I'd like to take you out again you know' he said as he kissed her head, 'it was nice. Wonderful even'.

'What part?' he could feel her grin.

'Well I don't know about you but that last bit was phenomenal. Might just have to go with that one'.

Sandra moved and looked up at him, 'cheeky bugger'.

Robert only smiled and kissed her softly, 'maybe that way you'll learn my nickname'.

'Mmm promises promises' she smiled into the kiss.


End file.
